Forgiveness
by The Chainsaw Juliet
Summary: A SephirothAeris tragedy. My altered version of what really happened between Sephiroth and Aeris at the end of disc 1.


My slightly altered version of the heartbreaking ending to disc 1, focusing mainly around Sephiroth and Aeris. (Written for an English project)

Disclaimer: All Characters come from Final Fantasy VII, by Squaresoft

Forgiveness 

"I'm ready," Aeris said firmly, "ready to die for the summoning."

_Pray. Must pray to cleanse soul for summoning... _The Planet's soothing, melodic voice filled her mind as she knelt in the middle of the circular clearing that was suspended by a column above water. Aeris clasped her hands together, closed her emerald eyes and cleared her mind.

"Planet accept my body, my soul and my heart. Accept my offering to thee as I summon Holy to free the world of its evil. Accept my blood, as the last of the Cetra, the true race of the Earth, as I sacrifice my life to save my friends." She opened her eyes and looked to the heavens, her sight becoming glazed as she once more doubted her decision. Only she could summon Holy, the one celestial force that could stop Jenova, the alien being that wanted to destroy all life. But she was also human and did not want to let go of her life so easily. She loved her friends and was reluctant to leave them. Aeris sighed in frustration as a crystal drop trailed out from the corner of one eye.

"Planet help me..."

He watched her silently from a nearby tree, crouched on the branch. So still he was, and so pale his skin that he could've been carved out of marble. The silver waterfall of silk that was his hair slid down his back and stopped at his waist. His tall, muscular form was encased in a black trenchcoat that was opened at the chest. Raven black wings protruded from his back and twitched idly. Eyes the color of new leaves observed the kneeling girl as she prayed. To a normal person she would've looked like a young woman with long brown hair in a braid and green eyes, but to him she was so much more. To him she was an angel with wings that weren't fit to be viewed by mortals, eyes the color of the most glorious emeralds in the world and hair the color of shimmering chestnuts. She had no idea that she wasn't the only Cetra still living. He too was a Cetra.

There was not one person on the Planet that didn't know who Sephiroth was. He was ShinRa's leading General, who had smashed his way through from the bottom, faster than anyone before him. But what the world didn't know was the pain he had suffered ever since he was born. He had never been held in his life. He had never felt love in all the thirty years of his life. Everyone respected and admired him out of fear, for no one wanted to go near someone who wielded a seven-foot samurai sword. All his life he had wanted nothing more than to love and be loved.

Aeris knew that he was watching. Looking towards his direction, she sent a tendril of her power and touched his mind gently, like a person caressing a newborn baby.

"You watch me General." He said nothing but nodded.

"Why?" She queried, tilting her head. He bowed his head and turned away.

"You are the Chosen One. 'Tis my duty as a Cetra to protect you." He replied.

"A Cetra? I am not the last?"

"No. We are the last."

"That is not the only reason you watch me General Sephiroth." She pressed.

"My heart was stolen by you, dear angel." Sephiroth watched as a faint tinge of pink crept over her cheeks. "But I know that you could never love a man that has hands so stained with blood that he does not know what color they are any more."

"There you are wrong General." She spoke aloud, shattering the mind link.

"Could you love such a broken man like me?" He asked softly, his voice faltering.

"I already love you Great General, " She replied quietly "long have I felt your eyes on me. Long have I known that all you have ever wanted was to be held." Aeris slowly raised her arms until they were shoulder height then opened her palms, letting her fingers curl towards her in a beckoning motion.

"Hold me." She breathed. The Planet's calming wind swirled around her in a playful dance and thousands of colors exploded in her mind.

_So right. So happy. This is so right my child. Love him like he loves you... _The Planet sang and Aeris closed her eyes, feeling the soothing touches of the eternal mother in her soul. Sephiroth stood up and took a step forward but stopped. His keen senses detected people coming. He muttered the words to a simple conceal spell and after a weak flash of black, he was out of sight.

Cloud Strife ran forward, desperate to find Aeris. She had run away to call Holy on her own, thus putting herself in grave danger of his mortal enemy, Sephiroth. Cloud ran a hand nervously through his spiky golden hair that stood in odd angles and growled in frustration as he bounded down the secret stairs that led to the Forgotten Capital, the once great city of the Cetra.

His companion, Yuffie the teenage ninja from Wutai, was not a step behind. She was small, by far the youngest of the team and definitely the most cheekiest, but when she had heard that Aeris was in danger, she didn't hesitate to follow.

His other companion, Vincent Valentine, flew ahead on mighty draconic wings of leathery violet. He had always been the mysterious one, hiding behind his crimson cape and never speaking unless spoken to. Vincent's appearance was somewhat frightening, with white skin, garnet eyes and jet black hair that gleamed garnet in the sun. He had a tendency to shield his eyes in strong sunlight with his golden claw, a curse put on him by a mad scientist, and bare vampiric fangs when threatened. He was by far the wisest, being immortal and having seen the world. He had treated Aeris like his own daughter and loved her dearly, so he was more than willing to rescue her.

They reached the clearing and Cloud gasped. A ray of sunlight was shining on her, making her look even more heavenly. Aeris was praying, a look of serenity was gracing her beautiful face. Like a hypnotized man, Cloud walked to her, ignoring the warning from Vincent.

The Planet screamed, flashing colors of red and black in Aeris' mind.

_She comes! Great evil comes! _Aeris shook her head. Not Cloud. He wouldn't hurt her. Would he?

**A willing mind. Perfect. **Jenova silently slid into Cloud's fragile mind, taking full control. Cloud felt coldness creeping into his veins, freezing his blood and sending his nerves into a riot. Slowly he unsheathed his sword and raised it above Aeris' head, ready to strike down and slice her into two. Aeris sighed sadly but still struggled to keep a serene smile on her face. This was her destiny. Her fate.

"Cloud no!" Vincent roared and threw himself at the younger man. His cloaked flew behind him like a shimmering cloak of blood as he knocked Cloud out of the way.

**No! **Jenova shrieked. **But there is another willing mind... **She cackled evilly and entered Sephiroth's mind, making the Cetra feel as though a nail was being driven into his head.

"_No! Get away from me foul demon!" _He begged, and clutched his head in agony.

Yuffie breathed a sigh of relief as Vincent knocked Cloud out of the way. She began to jump onto the stones that lead to where Aeris still prayed, when she spotted something out of the corner of her chocolate colored eyes.

He was descending like the angel of death himself, black wings and all. His hair was fanning out behind him, like strands of silver silk. In one swift motion his plunged his sword through Aeris' fragile body, the sword protruding from her stomach. Yuffie had barely time to scream as Aeris jerked forward, the sudden movement freeing her hair from its restraint and making it flow over her body in a shower of a shimmering satin chestnut cloak.. She fell forward and was silent. Sephiroth yanked his sword from her body, then threw his head back and laughed. His laugh was not of a man, but of an insane alien. **Good obedient boy...** She cackled and left his mind swiftly.

"_WHAT HAVE I DONE!?" _Sephiroth roared mentally, staring at the sword in disbelief. Not one drop of blood stained it, nor was there any on her clothes.

"_A Cetra who has given up her life for someone else does not bleed." _A female voice said weakly in his head.

"_Aeris what have I done?! Don't leave me Aeris! You cannot leave me now!"_

"_It was not your fault. I am not really leaving, for now my soul will be one with the Planet once more and I can watch over you always..." _She replied, even more weakly.

"_Aeris forgive me!" _He pleaded. She raised a hand and stroked his cheek.

"_There is nothing to forgive my love. The only way to be free of your sins is to forgive yourself Sephiroth." _Her hand fell back with a thud and she closed her eyes, still clinging to life. All of a sudden he felt a sharp pain in his back and he screamed in agony as one wing was torn off by an invisible force. Blood and feathers soaked the floor and his dismembered wing lay pitifully beside him.

_Punishment. You killed the Chosen One and now you pay. Forever you shall be in torment, One Winged Angel. _The Planet said and Sephiroth sobbed as rain began to fall, making the blood from his back dilute into a puddle of watery pink that slowly slid into the clear water, forever staining the once immaculate waters. All he felt was utter pain but he knew that the agony in his heart hurt more. He had killed her and now he must forever remain with the memory of killing the one woman who loved him.

He cried out in hopelessness, the rain wiping his tears away, as though it felt his pain. He cradled her broken body to his chest, inhaling her scent, knowing full well that he would never get another chance to repeat the action. She weakly embraced him and using the last of her strength she whispered in his ear, her words so soft they were barely audible over the patter of the rain.

"How does it feel to be held One Winged Angel?" He sobbed and buried his face in her hair.

"Like being in heaven and hell at the same time, knowing that this is my first and last embrace." He replied and Aeris nodded. She sighed, as though a great weight was lifted from her shoulders, and smiled. Then she breathed no more.

The End 


End file.
